The disclosure is related to an information processing method and device, more particularly, to an information processing method and device capable of updating the database adaptively in auto-localization technology.
For an unknown environment, a 3D map may be created in advance by Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM) technology, and so on. In the environment wherein map has been created, a mobile terminal device, e.g., a robot, matches the feature points in an image taken by itself with the feature points of a global map, such that localization information itself is obtained.
The localization algorithms oriented for the average people has the characteristics of mass usage for population and broad extent for scenario, and the feature library required for localization has an issue of degraded performance for localization as the time or scenario is varied. It is very important, therefore, to update the feature library, including an addition of new feature points and a deletion of vanished feature points. How to update the localization feature library adaptively by using feedback information from users has a crucial effect for the stability and generality of the products.